


Suprise..?

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, N O T INFINITY WAR I CAN'T TAKE THAT MY H E A R T, Probably not canon to any of the movies or comics or anything oof.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Okay, so maybe this lady with weird alien weapons was too much for him, seeing as he was flying through the air involuntarily. And about to crash into the window of the Tower. Where he lived now.Not how he planned to tell them he was Spider-Man, but it works.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my wordpad forever, and now I have an account to legit post it so??   
> Here you go.   
> You can probably use whichever spood actor you want, but I see Tom Holland because he's p u r e b a b y.

He was in the air. One minute, he was fighting a lady with alien weapons on the street, the next he was blasted through the sky. Notgoodnotgoodnotgood, he thought. He was panicking, trying to get his broken shooters to do anything except blast tiny, pathetic bloops of webbing that didn't help him. "Oh, okay, shit," he swore quietly, still flying through the air. Jesus, what was that gun made of?! Spider-Man swallowed as he tried to mess with his shooters, get something to save his ass. 

And then he noticed where he was going to eventually land. He'd fly right through the Avenger's Tower window. "Oh no, oooh no!" He said to himself, trying to manuver himself with no luck. "Fuckfuckfuckityfuck!" He swore, wondering if Cap would give him the 'eyebrows of disappointment' for that. Spider-Man braced himself as he neared the window. He lived here, but the thing was, nobody knew his other identity. Peter Parker. He'd only lived there for a week, not enough time for him to plan this out. 

Spider-Man groaned as he crashed through the glass, thudding to the floor. This wasn't the way he wanted to show his alter-ego. Maybe just gathering everyone and bracing himself for their panic. But noo, he just had to be thrown through the window! Stupid lady, she should apologize for this..ha, as if. She had alien tech to do it again. He heard footsteps and tensed, still laying on the floor. Tony Stark rounded the corner and he held his hands up. "Uh, sorry about your window, Mr.Stark, just a lady with super, uh, weird tech. Like, alien-y. Alienish?" He rambled, making weird hand motions. " 'm just gonna go," he tried to stood and hissed, everything hurt. 

"No, stay, i'll get Bruce," Tony hurried off, and Spider-Man groaned. Fan-fucking-tastic! Now Tony and Bruce would know, and then he'd have to tell the others, and it'd be a huge clusterfuck. "Way to go, Parker," he muttered bitterly to himself, unable to even cross his arms, the glass cuts stung, and his suit was ripped. This was going to take hours to fix. He took a deep breath and waited for the two scientists to return.


	2. I was going to tell you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker currently loathes his existence.

When Bruce and Tony got back, the doctor cringed at his bruised, bloody form and torn suit. "Okay, this might take a while..," he mumbled. "Spider-Man, I need to take your mask off to check for any head injuries, is that okay?" He asked. Spider-Man sighed and shrugged, wincing. "Yeah, if you..have to," he replied. Bruce pulled the article of clothing off and froze. Tony choked on his drink as Peter blinked up at them. "..Surprise? Not how I wanted it to go, but uh.." his speech drowned out as the two stared at him. "Uh..I..did I break you?" He stammered nervously, glancing between their faces. 

And then Natasha rounded the corner with Clint, and Peter swore silently again. 

"What was that nois-nope." Natasha simply turned back around, a 'done with this shit' look on her face and her hands up. Clint stood there for a moment, staring. "I know what it looks like, and it is exactly that," Peter decided on saying. The archer just blinked a few times, trying to get out of his shocked state. "Oh, now three people are broken," Peter mumbled, huffing. Honestly, was he so 'soft' he couldn't be a super-powered vigilante dude in spandex?

"WhaT THE FUCK?!" Clint screeched, hands flying to his hair as he stared at the teen. "Welcome back," Peter replied, smiling sheepishly. Clint started pacing in a circle. Tony was the next to come back from shock. "You-You're Spider-Man?" Peter nodded. "You'RE SPIDER-MAN?!" He screamed, throwing his hands up. "WHEN THE FUCK?! WHY, HOW?!" Tony rambled as Bruce blinked back to reality and started working, muttering to himself. 

"Were you going to tell us?!" Clint demanded. Peter nodded slightly. "I wasn't planning to do it like this, obviously, I was going to sort of..plan it out. Make sure I was ready. But then this happened," he explained, cringing as Bruce continued, muttering still. "Oh my god, Steve's going to flip! And Sam, and Bucky! Oh my god!" Peter was just glad Natasha walked out when she did. "You're going to tell them as soon as you're not bleeding out on the fl-oH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING OUT ON THE FLOOR!" The panic finally set in as Tony's eyes widened even more. Which was impressive. 

"You flew through the window!" Tony shrieked, gesturing wildly to the shattered glass. Peter bit his lip. "Uh, I got thrown by this..alien gun thing," he mumbled, Tony took a deep breath and tried not to scream. Clint mumbled something and fell onto the couch, limbs splayed out. "Okay, if the others don't see this, then I think we're relatively able to stay panic-less, for now," Bruce stated as he pulled another piece of glass out. Peter cringed. "We're almost done over h-"

"Hey guys, me and..PETER?!" Steve shrieked. 

"Aaand nevermind."


	3. It's Exactly What it Looks Like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so now everyone knows. Now how Peter wanted this to go, but hey, what's done is done.

Steve stared at what was happening, his eyes wide and panicked. "Wha-" he muttered, glancing at the adults in the room, and then Peter. Who was laying on the floor, surrounded by glass. And in..was that the Spider-Man costume? Peter blushed slightly and took a deep breath. "It's exactly what it looks like," he sighed, "I was planning on telling you differently, but then this happens and..yeah," he smiled, lopsided and sheepish. "You're.." Steve trailed off, eying the mask. "Spider-Man," Tony replied, "Jesus Christ, Peter, how long have you been doing this?" He asked. 

Peter paused for a moment. "Like..two years?" He shrugged slightly, wincing with the movement. "Since you were fourteen?!" Steve shrieked, Tony just buried his face into his hands, muttering. Clint took a deep breath and just made a hand gesture at the teen, who chuckled nervously. Bruce just continued working. "Almost done," he said, trying to ignore the very exasperated, freaked out adults. Peter let out a relieved sigh as he glanced over at Steve. "Yeah, uh, I was trying to plan out how to tell you all, and then I got hit by this alien gun-thing," Steve's eyes went wide again, "GUN THING?!" He screamed loudly. "Nonono, it didn't like, hit me, it just threw me through this window," he attempted to make the soldier less nervous, which semi-succeeded. 

"Done!" Bruce finally announced, standing. Peter winced and stood, smiling slightly. "Oh, I'm in less pain, cool!" He announced. He turned to Tony. "I assume I'm going to be lectured now?" He asked nervously. Tony nodded. "Yeah, I was expecting that," he muttered, putting his mask on the counter. Steve took a deep breath.. He should probably go back to Bucky and Sam, but he was still slightly shocked that Peter was Spider-Man. So he sat on a chair and glanced at Clint, who was getting off the couch. "Okay, let's get the elephant out of the room. What the fuck Parker?!" 

"Okay, so I got bitten by this radioactive spider at Oscorp," Tony fake gagged at the name. Peter continued rambling on about how he got his powers, and then became a vigilante, and when he finished, everyone was staring at him. "Jesus fuck kid," Clint mumbled. Tony muttered a bitter "Oscorp," Steve just blinked a few times. Bruce had retreated to the lab earlier. 

"Steeeve, what- oh, what did we miss?" Sam glanced at the glass, then Peter, then the others. "And what is Peter wearing?" Bucky shoved past him and eyed the window, then the group of superheros surrounding Peter. "Peter is Spider-Man," Steve replied, rubbing his temples. 

"Wait, what?" Both men asked at the same time, eyeing the teen, who grinned sheepishly. "Long story."


	4. Question

Okay so I'm about to see IW. After I finish I'll probably be really upset because death. You guys want angst or fluff? I can do either tbh.


	5. Infinity War Thoughts (Spoiler Free)

I'm a clusterfuck of emotion.   
The movie was good.   
The action was good  
Peter Quill and Peter Parker are beans 

BUT THE END WAS SO S A D   
HHHHHH


	6. Injuries

So now everyone knew that Peter was Spider-Man. They were all freaking out for a week when he went out on patrol, or joined a battle with them, but eventually they all settled down. He continued going out basically every night, fighting petty crime like robbers and petty thieves. Peter enjoyed this, being able to change into his costume quickly instead of making an excuse, and leap out a window without anyone flipping out. It was pleasant. They were cautious, but they didn't intrude. And he usually came out unscathed. 

And then he got hit during a battle. 

It was with hell-hound like creatures, they were hot to the touch, drooling black liquid onto the ground as they lunged at the Avengers, snarling. Their teeth were razor sharp and they had claws like knives. Spider-Man was doing a pretty good job of dodging and webbing until he got double-teamed, he managed to knock one out, but was attacked by a second right after. He yelped, feeling claws rake down his back and teeth pierce his shoulder. "Oh fuCK," he shrieked, elbowing it in it's sensitive underbelly, feeling the fiery heat scorch his costume as he webbed the creature to a wall. 

He cringed, because ow, both his body and his feelings hurt. And he was bleeding. A lot. Jesus Christ, those things had long teeth. And giant claws. His back was never going to be the same. He mourned his back before realizing the mutt was struggling against his web, snarling, eyes angry and drool still dripping from the corners of it's mouth, black as night. These were not normal dogs, obviously, nor robots. Someone either sent them, or the team was unlucky enough to go out on their run through New York. Probably the former. 

"Spidey, report?" Tony barked out the order, Spider-Man felt his back. He pulled his fingers away, and blood trailed down them. "Uh, one got my shoulder and back, but I should be okay," he replied, preparing to web off, his shoulder ached and bled, the teeth-marks pierced his pale skin as he webbed onto a building. He swayed, feeling nauseous. "Okay may-be I do..don't have a fine," he said after a moment. 

"Spidey, where are you?" Steve asked, trying to mask his concern. " 'n a..on a..building. By..by a....fountain.." he muttered, laying on the roof, splashing blood onto the material. "Shit, okay, try to keep talking. Sam?" Spidey hummed in reply. "On it," Sam said quickly. "Okay, Peter, what's your full name?" Spider-Man blinked. "Peter Benjamin P'rker," he muttered. 

"Date?" Spidey's brow furrowed. "Uh..the fifth of..May..2018," he replied after a moment. "Found 'im!" Sam called, landing on the roof where Peter was laying, he looked up at him. " 're you an angel? 'm I dead?" He slurred as Sam picked him up. "No, no death right now," he replied, holding the teen carefully and leaving the roof. 

"How is he?" Clint asked sharply. Sam set him down and examined him when they were far enough from the battle. "His healing is working on them, but they did a number to his back and shoulder," he replied over the com. Spidey let himself slump, leaning on the taller male as he took a deep breath. The mutts were almost gone anyways, not like he was missing much. Spider-Man felt his healing factor working, but slowly, the wounds were deep, red and hot. It felt like the teeth and claws were still in his skin.

The Avenger's finished after a few more minutes. Tony landed next to them, examining Spider-Man's torn costume. "Looks like your healing factor is helping it out, you stopped bleeding and the wounds are closing," he said, relief in his voice. Spidey nodded and stood, finding he felt much more energized, the wounds no longer felt like fire, they were sore, but it wasn't as bad. His shoulder ached when he moved it, but he could do it to webswing. "Cool, thanks factor," he muttered the last part and grinned, Tony snorted and ruffled his hair. "Yeah, well you worried everyone, they're not going to let you out of their sight for days now," Tony smirked.  
Spidey groaned, both exasperated and fond of the team's overprotectiveness.


	7. Protec, Attac, Snacc

Peter woke up in the medical wing, basically fully healed. _Thanks, healing factor,_ he thought as he took a deep breath and stretched. He glanced around, his shoulder and torso were wrapped, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, but otherwise he felt fine. He stood, glancing in the mirror. Oh. He looked like actual death. 

His hair was matted, dry blood staining the brown strands, his skin looked paler than usual, and his head throbbed slightly. Yeah, that was usual. Pain meds would take care of that. He stood, stumbling for a minute. He grabbed his phone from the table and exited the room, thanking his healing factor once again. That really was useful. He entered the bathroom and attempted to make himself look less dead, splashing water on his face and removing some of the blood from his hair. 

He entered the main area, Tony was messing with some sort of tech, coffee in hand. The news reporter was talking about something Peter probably didn't give a shit about as he sat, leaning into the couch. Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Good to know you aren't dead," he said teasingly. Peter hummed in reply, opening his phone. 

_10 missed texts from: MJ_

Shit. 

He opened his messages.  
_Nerd._  
_Loser?_  
_U good man?_  
_I'm mad at you if you died._

They continued for awhile longer, and Peter cringed as he replied. 

_Sorry, I was in a fight, had to get patched up. Totally alive. Sorry._

Michelle didn't reply, and Peter realized she was probably in school. Oh, he was late! "Fuck i'm late-" he muttered. Tony held up a finger. "No school for you, injured child," he replied. Peter didn't say anything, but relief flooded through him as he sank back onto the couch. Steve chuckled. 

Peter had nothing against school. He was smart, and he got good grades, but he saw Flash there. And what if there was a Spider-Man situation? It was just a hassle. His phone vibrated in his pocket. A single word text from Michelle. 

_Good._

He assumed it was a good, you're alive. Not a good, you got injured. He replied with a smiley face, turning to the others. He saw Tony glancing at his injuries with concern. "Relax, Tony! This isn't even the worst I've had." He shrugged, they didn't even hurt anymore. 

"What was the worst thing, then?" Tony challenged. And Peter tried to stop his brain from blurting anything, but he asked, and he was still sort of tired. So he thought about it. "Hmm, maybe when I got shot? No..," he muttered, searching his brain. At least he hadn't told them about the build-

_No_

"No! It was when Toomes dropped the building on me," he said quickly, cursing his incompetent brain. Tony choked, everyone slowly looked at him and that was super creepy, wow. Holy shit. They were like owls, did necks work like-not the point, Parker. 

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, did you say bUILDING?!" He asked, Peter blinked. "..maybe." He glanced away, trying to escape. "And Toomes? Who the fuck is Toomes?" Sam asked. "He was my Homecoming dates dad. It was real awkward," Peter muttered the last part. Tony paled dramatically. "You didn't have the suit," he muttered. The teen laughed awkwardly. "Yeahh," he muttered, cursing himself. 

Tony muttered something about hero-complex, reckless teenage vigilantes. "Y'know what, let's just always keep you in our sight. No more building incidents." Peter tilted his head slightly. "But you can't always keep me in your sights, what about school? Or patrol?" 

Natasha smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "We have our ways," she shrugged, voice creepily calm.

"That's what i'm worried about," Peter muttered.

(I have a thing for Peter being like 'yes that happened' and the others just being like 'TF?? HOW ARE YOU AL I V E CHILD??)


	8. Our Ways Part.1

"Sup, loser?" Michelle greeted Peter as he sat across from her at the table the next day. "Okay, I think the Avengers..some of them, are here. Trying to stalk me and make sure I don't do a reckless thing," he mumbled. MJ knew about Spider-Man anyways, no harm in telling her. She snorted. "Cool." 

Peter sputtered. "NOT cool! They're here! And watching me! What if Flash starts shit?" He asked quietly. The other teen rolled her eyes. "Then you'll have Avengers on your side, dipshit," she scoffed. Peter groaned, head thudding on the table. She didn't get it! 

"Whatever, anyways," Peter shrugged, getting cut off by the shrill chime of the bell. Dread settled in his stomach. "Fuck," he muttered. Michelle rolled her eyes. "I have to go to Math, see you later, nerd." She strode off, and he envied her confidence. He made his way towards Language Arts, which he shared with Flash. Of course. 

Peter entered the classroom and almost choked when he saw Clint in the vent, he winked and Peter glanced away, because staring at vents made you look weird. _I expected this, but Jesus on a bike_ he muttered, leaning on his desk. Sometimes these guys were too much. It was amusing to know Clint was squished in the school vents though. 

When the teacher began rambling about grammar, which he already knew, he almost forgot about Clint. Until Flash started. "Hey, Penis Parker." A voice hissed behind him, he felt someone push his head forwards. Peter didn't reply, trying to focus on the teacher. Not Flash's taunts or the very small, irriated noise coming from the archer in the vent. _If someone could end my life, that'd be great_ he thought sarcastically. 

When the class ended, Flash glared at him, mouthing _later, Penis_ before walking out. Peter followed, aware Clint was still in the vents. "MJ!" He hissed when he saw her. She turned, raising an eyebrow. "Hawkeye is in the vents," he hissed. She raised her head. "Sup, birdfucker?" A tiny, offended gasp from the ceiling. Michelle snorted. "Catch ya during free period, loser," she said after a minute. 

And then he swore he saw Tony Stark, casual clothing and all, stride into the hallway with Natasha _motherfucking_ Romanoff beside him. His eye twitched. He strode over and Tony smirked. "Hey, kid!" 

"Real insonspicuous," he muttered sarcastically. Clint snorted from the vent. "Relax, kid! I'm just here to assist. I will totally not be attacking any jackasses who mess with you." Peter let out a miserable noise. "Right, just, be normal. Nat, you're scary, but you'll be fine." Natasha smirked. 

This was going to be a long goddamn day.


	9. Our Ways Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha guess who got off her ass and updated a story tHIS THOT. hap spooky day

The day was actually pretty good, Flash must've seen Tasha talking to him, because he ignored him for most of the day. He'd probably get beat up tomorrow, but he was fine for today. He counted that as a victory. Any day without Flash was a good day for him. It meant not getting mocked or beat up. 

He was in History, one of his last classes of the day, and one with Michelle, thankfully, and Flash, unfortunately. Clint was still in the vent, he could see him if he squinted a bit. Flash was being his usual asshole self, calling him 'Penis' and his usual stick. He could almost feel Clint wanting to impale him with an arrow. He just took a deep breath, reminded himself Flash wasn't going to do anything severe, and continued working. He got a few pencils tossed at his head, but his spidey-sense managed to help him dodge most of them. He of course let a few hit him, since it'd be odd for him to dodge them all. Anger radiated off Clint and he really had to glare at him for him to stop giving him the 'I'll do it' look. 

Peter sighed as the day finally ended, grabbing his bag and exiting the class. He took his time walking, since most people had booked it out of the classroom, eager to get out of the glorified prison they called school. Peter eyed each vent and locker suspiciously, waiting for an Avenger to pop out of nowhere. He barely noticed Flash before bumping into him, startling him out of his daze. The slightly taller male turned, eyes narrow. "S-Sorry," Peter muttered, trying to walk around the other teen when the back of his shirt was grabbed and he was slammed into the locker behind him. He cringed at the pain that shot through his back, a normal feeling now that Flash was getting a bit more physical when they were alone. 

"Oh you will be sorry, Penis," he hissed, pulling his arm back with a sneer. Peter flinched, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable. Unfortunately, the Avengers weren't always around, and the punch landed with a sickening _crack_ sound on his nose, blood beginning to flow down his face, sticky and gross and probably a pain to clean up later. Probably broken. Flash landed a few more hits, and Peter winced as each blow landed, knowing they'd be bruised for at least a couple more days, which meant no way to hide it from the Avengers. 

" _Hey!_ " A masculine voice shouted, Peter opened his good eye, the one that wasn't bruised shut, and saw a glint on metal. Oh fuck, oh fuck, he peered around Flash and paled dramatically. Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes, probably the worst combination Flash could've gotten. Bucky Barnes angry? Scary. Tony Stark angry? Scary. Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes protective and angry? _Mortifying._


	10. Just a thing

Okay so school is a bitch, but i'm working on the next chapter for this, so it's not discontinued.<3

Edit: I finally finished it


End file.
